villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Archibald Snatcher
Archibald Snatcher is the main antagonist of The Boxtrolls. He is played by Sir Ben KIngsley, who also portrayed "The Mandarin" in Iron Man 3. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In The Boxtrolls Archibald is a conniving exterminator hell-bent on eradicating the Boxtrolls, a race of friendly monsters who have adopted an orphaned boy, Eggs. Leading a band of ragamuffins called the Red Hats, his grand scheme involves stealing the precious cheese of Cheesebridge and ridding it of the trolls to seize power over the town. Snatcher dreams of being part of high society and fancies himself a connoisseur of fine cheeses despite his weakness, in which drinking milk or eating cheese filled with it can make him swell up. Determined to get the respect he feels entitled to, he will do anything, no matter how ruthless, to get it, even if that means leaving destruction in his wake. In the beginning of the film, Snatcher tells Lord Portley-Rind that the Boxtrolls have taken a human baby and vows that he'll "protect" Cheesebridge by destroying them in exchange for a White Hat. As the days pass, he warns the villagers of the Boxtrolls, setting a curfew on the town and trapping every troll he comes across with the aid of his henchmen, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles , and Mr. Gristle . Ten years later, Winnie , Portley-Rind's precocious daughter, notices the trolls and sneaks out of the house. That's when she comes across our hero, Eggs. Unfortunately, Eggs runs off, and Snatcher discovers Winnie and escorts her home. Afterwards, Snatcher and his thugs capture the Boxtrolls including Eggs' adoptive father, Fish. Determined to save Fish, Eggs disguises himself as a man and sneaks into the village, where he comes across a fairground where Snatcher disguises himself as a performer named Madame Frou-Frou and sings the story of the Trubshaw baby's "kidnapping and murder" by the Boxtrolls. After another meeting with Winnie, Eggs slips into Snatcher's hideout, a factory. Snatcher tests a piece of cheese by devouring it, and his allergic reaction begins, causing his face and hand to swell to ten times its normal size. Mr. Gristle tosses a bucket of leeches onto his boss, curing him. As Snatcher's henchmen tend to him, Eggs manages to free Fish. The Red Hats discover Eggs and try to shoot him down, but Winnie interferes and Snatcher takes her captive. Eggs swings down on a rope and saves the girl. Both of them run out of the factory and out of the reach of Mr. Gristle. When Winnie asks Eggs where he came from, the boy, aided by Fish, tells her that his father, Herbert Trubshaw, was once a famous inventor who cared for the Boxtrolls. When he was a baby, Snatcher ordered the boy's father to build something to help him with his plan. Trubshaw refused and, enraged, Snatcher tried to take the infant from him. The inventor gave baby Eggs to the Boxtrolls for safekeeping and the villain supposedly killed Trubshaw by striking him with a wrench. Eggs and Winnie go to a ball hosted by Portley-Rind. Snatcher, in his Madame Frou-Frou costume, nabs him and prepares to throttle Eggs until Frou-Frou is called to the dance floor, giving Eggs time to escape. As Winnie teaches Eggs to dance, Snatcher tries to grab him, with little luck. Portley-Rind reveals his "Briehemoth" and when Eggs tries to convince him that Snatcher was lying, he accidentally knocks the giant cheese into the river. Portley-Rind tells Eggs to leave his house after our hero tries to expose the exterminator as a fake. Later, as Eggs, out of humiliation, tells the Boxtrolls that he is not one of them. Suddenly, Snatcher, manning a giant robot, breaks into their home and captures Eggs and the trolls. Inside the factory, Eggs is locked in a cage and notices a crazy man hanging from chains. He realizes that the prisoner is his long-lost father and Snatcher crushes the Boxtrolls in a giant machine before vowing to kill the last one. The next day, Snatcher seizes power over Cheesebridge and tells Lord Portley-Rind that he has exterminated the Boxtrolls and is ready to off the last one. Eggs is bound, gagged, and stuffed into a Boxtroll costume while the Red Hats dangle him above a furnace. Snatcher is about to place Portley-Rind's hat on his head when Winnie stands up to him and convinces Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles to redeem themselves, which they do. Unfortunately, Mr. Gristle grabs the controls and prepares to finish off Eggs when Trubshaw and the Boxtrolls, who have slipped out of their boxes before being crushed, attack Mr. Gristle, then lower Eggs and untie him. Eggs, Winnie, and the Boxtrolls make an attempt to bring down the machine while Winnie and some of the trolls distract Snatcher with the White Hat. In a fit of rage, Snatcher tries to finish off Eggs by striking him with his wrench, but Winnie, Trubshaw, and the Boxtrolls (aided by Mr. Pickles and Mr. Trout) sabotage the robot and it falls down on Mr. Gristle, crushing him. Eggs and Snatcher fall onto the Briehemoth, which has been fished from the river. Snatcher, who has grown to a monstrous size, takes Winnie hostage and forces Portley-Rind to give him his hat. The evil man takes Eggs, Winnie, and Portley-Rind to the tasting room, where Winnie manages to wriggle out of Snatcher's grasp by biting him on the hand. Eggs tries to convince Snatcher to let go of his lust for power, but the fiend refuses and eats a small piece of cheese which causes him to explode into a yellow, slimy mess, destroying him. Personality Coming soon! '' Appearance ''Coming soon!' Trivia Snatcher is the first Male main antagonist of a Lakia and Focus Features movie, since the Other Mother and Aggie Prenderghast are both female. Gallery Snatcher grinning evilly.jpg|Snatcher's Evil Grin Snatcher being sneaky.jpg|Snatcher being sneaky Snatcher manning a robot.jpg|Snatcher manning a giant robot 13 041.PNG|Snatcher with a chef's hat on 13 047.PNG|Snatcher as Madam Frou Frou 13 036.PNG 13 037.PNG|Snatcher in his machine 13 039.PNG 13 038.PNG 13 055.PNG 13 056.PNG|Snatcher's 2nd form 13 040.PNG 13 057.PNG 13 058.PNG 13 059.PNG 13 061.PNG 13 060.PNG 13 062.PNG|Snatcher's defeat Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Bullies Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Singing Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Hypocrites Category:Robot Pilots Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Outcast Category:Monster Master Category:Charismatic villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Hatemongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Dictator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil